This invention relates to a valance canopy bracket and more particularly to an adjustable bracket assembly permitting adjustable location and orientation of a valance allowing for accurate adjustments and variations on all axes regardless of site conditions.
Valances are well known as vertical panels located a distance from a wall below the ceiling.
For example, in a department store, decorative valances are frequently provided above shelves and wall units holding merchandise to provide a pleasing visual appearance to the store and to carry markings, signs and conceal lighting fixtures.
Many existing valances are constructed from wood and other materials which are permanently fixed to the walls against movement. Such known valances suffer the disadvantage that they are difficult and time consuming to construct and erect. For example, rigid brackets which are used to support the valance from the wall may not be able to be located sufficiently accurately on the wall, due to irregularities in floors, walls, and ceilings inherent in most buildings, to provide a level valance in straight runs. This is particularly the case with valances comprised of many modular sections typically of 8 to 12 foot length per section, which when joined together have to create a straight and uniform run of valance around the perimeter of the building interior.